


Leather Wings

by Clocksmith



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Faun!Max, Heavy Petting, Medicinal Semen, Succubus!Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocksmith/pseuds/Clocksmith
Summary: It’s as I stand in the specialist aisle of the pharmacy that I realize I should have perhaps put some serious time into researching the different brands of semen available for succubi. I really didn’t think there would be that many. Maybe a few flavors, some different… colors? I don’t know. I pictured a little shelf with equally little bottles filled with goop and not much else.Apparently I was wrong. This must be how Warren felt when Brooke sent him out to buy her tampons.





	Leather Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AU with Max and Kate. I've seen a few Fantasy Creature AUs but I wanted to try something a little different and Have Kate be a creature that goes very much against her character type. Unless there is another AU where Kate is a succubus or similar in which case please direct me I need to read it badly.

It’s as I stand in the specialist aisle of the pharmacy that I realize I should have perhaps put some serious time into researching the different brands of semen available for succubi. I really didn’t think there would be that many. Maybe a few flavors, some different… colors? I don’t know. I pictured a little shelf with equally little bottles filled with goop and not much else.

Apparently I was wrong. This must be how Warren felt when Brooke sent him out to buy he r  tampons.

I was right about the flavors though; there’s plenty of those  to choose from. Sweet mango,  milk  chocolate, fruit cocktail,  pumpkin spice. Coffee, vanilla, classic (which I  had assumed to be  the ‘all natural’ option for the true semen  connoisseur... if there wasn’t yet  _another_ option for ‘ natural’  as well) among a few others. The tray of blueberry bottles is completely empty and I kind of wish there was another option almost finished. At least then I would have an idea of what was popular with everyone.

And I have no more data for my phone to check online. Shit.

_Shit._

I feel like a teenager who’s just discovered condoms for the first time. You want to look at all the packaging but you know in your heart, deep down, that every single person even remotely nearby is judging you for all of your life choices. 

I actually turn my head to check, only to see a  tall  centaur further down the aisle. She’ s looking at all the hooficure tools and-

No. No distractions. I don’t need a hooficure anyway. 

My two little hooves are pimped.

My ears involuntarily lower as the tension fades, my body reacting naturally to the reality that there  is only one other person even remotely near my position.  Actually, s pare for the odd staff member the store is otherwise quiet.

I have time. All I need is a tub of semen for Kate and then I can leave. 

She doesn’t know I’m getting her any, so the flavor shouldn’t even matter. I just feel kind of weird buying her semen and not picking her out a nice flavor. Anything I get has to better than the stuff she’s been taking…

Like, powdered man-goo can’t be good for someone Kate’s age. Victoria said succubi came off that kind of stuff when they were _thirteen_. That’s five years overtime on the training wheels. There’s no way  Kate’s getting all the jizzy nutrients she needs.

Victoria can be a bitch at times but I’m going to assume she wasn’t lying about  all of  that. She’s still  beating herself over the whole affair with the  lust extract Kate was slipped at the  Vortex Club. I can’t see Victoria pulling a  stupid  stunt like that again.

I checked her claim to be double sure, but that is besides the point. Victoria pulled a solid by bringing me up to speed.

It probably isn’t any of my business, really. I don’t think it is. Kate does a lot of things that I don’t always agree with, yet I’ve never gone against her before. It’s her life and she can do whatever the hell she wants with it and screw anyone who tells her otherwise. I didn’t go out and buy her condoms when she invited me to her abstinence club. I don’t  get all up in her face about life, the universe and everything else when she brings up stuff from the bible. We just hang out. We chat. 

We have fun together.

I honestly don’t think it would bother me, if only it was something that didn’t hurt her. She’s been getting real sluggish lately and I’m not the only one who’s noticed. She falls asleep in class more than anyone I’ve ever seen and her skin has started going kind of pale. Almost gray.

Even David was asking about her health.  _David._ And if David Madsen starts asking around about something that isn’t on-site security and magical  safety procedure then you know something is going down.

I’m not big on all the facts but if the Sims4 has taught me anything, it’s that she’s meant to be having sex, like, twice a month at the very least. If she’s only eating mundie food and drinking powdered formula then I’m honestly worried that she’s going to make herself seriously ill. Is it even normal for her to have lasted as long as she has on stuff designed for pre-teens? 

Now that I think about it, she isn’t very… well, busty compared to most other succubi. Kate’s all petite and cute, not buxom and bootylicious.

Her wings are kind of small as well…

“Can I help at all?”

There’s very suddenly a voice from my right. I’m not sure what else I expected from a pharmacy, but it is indeed a member of said pharmacy staff. She’s a pixie of some description, I think. Her skin is a luminous blue with sparkling specks of silver freckling her cheeks. She can’t be more than three inches tall, even if she is fluttering level with my eyes.

Her name is apparently Susan. It says so on a name badge, which is entirely too big for her body.  Her uniform is adorable, though.

“Uh…” How does one ask a flying Susan for advice on buying semen? Words would probably be a good start. “I need semen for my friend.”

Smooth, Max. Real smooth.

“She’s a succubus,” I hurriedly add. 

Regardless, Susan takes  it in her  stride. “Does your friend have a preference? I’ll need a little more to go on.”

“She’s, uh, been skimping on her loads.” I regret saying ‘loads’ almost immediately, as accurate as it may be. “For a while. She’s still on the powdered stuff and she’s looking kind of ill.”

“How old is she?”

“Eighteen,” I reply.

Susan’s eyes go wide just that little bit too quickly and all but confirms what Victoria had told me; yes, Kate likely shouldn’t be surviving on powdered jizz mixed in with her tea. I want to put it down to being the only succubus in a mundie family but even then, the whole situation gets shittier the more I think on it.

I’ll think about the implications later.

“W-well, in that case…” Susan flciks here and there over the shelf. She moves past the flavors I was looking at and moves to the more medicinal looking bottles just below. Whereas before there were brands to choose from, this one has a bio-magical name I can’t pronounce over a relatively plain label.

Interestingly, it also has a child safety cap. I’d think it was cough syrup if I didn’t know any better. Susan does her best to pick it up before relenting and leaning onto it with a casualness I hadn’t expected for a bottle of dude’s drizzle.

She gives the glass  bottle  a hearty tap.

“This is what succubi come in for when they’ve had a rough month.” To save her any more effort, I pick the bottle up and give it a once over. Susan taps the lid enthusiastically as I hold it in my hand. “It’s got everything and more you’ll get from some healthy semen. It’s charmed for easy administration and has a healthy mixture of liquid lust too, along with a few other nutrients. Pretty much the best thing you’re going to get without a partner.”

Oh. That’s great!

It’s twenty-three whole dollars but still, that was way easier than I thought it was going to be. I’m guessing that when she says ‘the best’, she means the best you can get off the shelf. Then again, I’m not really an expert.

I guess it really is like guys buying tampons. I should to apologize to Warren, in that case. He had a pretty hard time buying those dragon-safe tampons  for Brooke .

“So… she could live off this?”

Susan proceeds to get very serious. “No, your friend should see a doctor if she wants a regular supplement. There are options,” she adds, looking me right in the eyes. “Does she have a regular partner? Someone she can have skin-ship with?”

“Well, no, she doesn’t-”

“Then that means she isn’t siphoning the life-force she needs either,” she adds, frowning. “She _needs_ both; there’s a reason succubi have sex in order to feed. She can’t pick and choose.”  I’m getting the distinct feeling that Susan has dealt with this sort of situation several times before. Maybe not succubi exactly but someone ignoring their medical needs for one reason or another “She needs the nutrients from semen and energy from physical interaction. In both cases, either by taking it herself or someone willingly giving it to her.”

G iven in the Wikipedia-grade description I just received, Susan has definitely dealt with this sort of thing before. Sorry Susan.

“And you can’t buy physical affection here,” she adds. “She’ll need a triangle class alchemist for that sort of thing.”

That’s… well, it’s a good point. I forgot about the physical stuff.

I know it isn’t my health on the line but being chided under the heavy gaze of a blue pixie really makes me feel guilty over the whole ordeal. I hope I can relate even half the importance of this talk with Kate; it will hopefully have the same effect on her.

If anything, it’s likely good I’m here. Kate probably doesn’t have anyone actually checking up on her succubi medication. If that’s even what you call it.

The more I think about it, the more I realize I should have questioned it sooner. I mean, succubi get all the shit thrown at them at the start of high school. It sounds mean, but when you’re fifteen it’s weird thinking that you have friends that  _need_ to bone every few weeks or they are going to maybe die. Or at the very least, need some supplements from the chemist  and some serious make-out sessions.

There was only one succubus in our grade in my last high school and she didn’t really do much. She was more of a techy sort of person than any sort of social butterfly. Or… was she goth? It doesn’t really matter; from what I remember, she had to take  a few  supplements too.

She took those little pink pills! Couldn’t Kate take the pills? I have never heard Kate mention taking pills or anything like that on a regular basis.  I’m not even sure what the pills were for but that girl always had them with her semen vials.

I’m getting worried.

But Susan is back to save the day. “How has your friend been? Health wise.”

“Sluggish, I guess. She gets sleepy a lot. And she’s looking kind of gray?”

“Then tell her to go and see a doctor for proper supplements. If she’s been getting something in her system, she’ll hopefully be fine for a little while. But make sure she takes this as soon as she can.” She taps the bottle again for good measure. Then she pulls herself up to my eye-line again. “Are you close?”

“I…” I’m not sure why I paused. The answer is obvious. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re close.”

“Then maybe let her hold your hand. Give her hugs. If you’re as healthy a faun as you look, then a little energy going to your friend won’t be a bad thing. At least until she gets something from a doctor.”

Semen and hugs, got it.

After that, Susan ushers me to the register and I pay for my bottle of quality man-goo. The cute sphinx girl that scans said bottle doesn’t even give it a second glance, leaving my prior fears of being branded a pervert completely unfounded. 

It isn’t long before I’m back at Blackwell. The dorms welcome me as plainly as they always do and, with the sun still pretty high on the horizon, most of the activity is focused on the outside world. School is still largely in session and if you’re inside the dorms on a day like this then it’s because you want to be somewhere that isn’t in school  or outside.

Namely, somewhere quiet and maybe just a little bit dark.

As I near my room I realize I’m not even heading in the right direction. I’m stood at Kate’s door before I know it.

I got as far as my second class today before deciding that Kate was far more important to me than some lackluster presentation on Edgar Allen Poe. Besides, if your literature class doesn’t end with the distinct impression that Poe’s poems pwn posers then I don’t have any real reason to attend your class anyway.

Even with the comments people have been making on her health, Kate hasn’t quite been herself lately. That sort of sparked all of this. Not to the extent that she was last year – thank God – but she’s been spending a lot more time in her room than she normally does. I wouldn’t quite call her a recluse, but she doesn’t really come out if she can avoid it.

Like, she’ll come to class. She’ll sit with me at lunch and hang with anyone that happens to be with me at the time but the first moment she can she’s trying to head back to her room.

Rinse and repeat. That’s pretty much been three days now, but this is the first time she has outright skipped on class. That’s scary, even before all of her issues began to surface. Seriously; I thought you’d find Victor Fries getting his tan on in the toasty depths of Hell before Kate ever skipped out a day of class.

That’s pretty much why I’m here.

I don’t like to push Kate, if I can avoid it. If I’m being honest, I don’t really need to push her. She finds it hard to deal with people every now and then, sure, but she’s a lot stronger than most people give her credit for.

If Kate wants to talk to me about her issues,  _any_ of her issues, she knows that I’ll be here for her. So are Chloe and Warren. 

Maybe Victoria if you squint a little. And close one eye.

Then… maybe also the other eye. 

It isn’t really my place to push her, and I know damned well that she doesn’t like being coddled like a sick little puppy. But I  make it a point to be there for her when she needs me . _If_ she needs me.

With my bottle of semen.

And… and I think she needs me now. That settles my mind.

I take a long, calming breath and knock on her door.

“Kate?” I ask, hoping I don’t sound quite as scared as I feel. “It’s me.”

For the longest time there isn’t a response but before I can knock again I hear rustling from behind Kate’s door. I ease into a smile to greet her, if only so I’m not stood outside her bedroom with wet puppy dog eyes.

“Max?” a voice calls from behind. Well, Kate’s voice. I assume it’s Kate’s voice. It’s low and muffled by the wood. “Hey Max.”

That was less than I had expected. I thought she’d pop her head out or maybe even invite me in. 

“Uh, hey. Hey Kate!” I reply, not quite sure what to say. “Mind if I come in?” seems like a good enough choice for now.

There’s a brief pause behind the door. Her voice comes back cautiously and unsure. “No.”

“Are you sure?” I ask, almost hesitantly. I’m not even sure if that was a positive or negative reply to my question.

Yet another silence takes hold before her reply comes much like the last time. “No?” Yet it comes out more confused rather than anything close to sad.

I feel my insides untangle by just a little bit. I let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “I just wanted to have a little catch-up. A few of us are getting kind of worried, you know?”

“I’m fine, really,” she answers, though the door sat in between us begs to differ. “I’m just… having some succubus issues. It’s just been a weird few days for me.”

I know. It’s because you’re not getting enough gunk in your trunk.

… Ew.

“That’s why I got you some stuff from the pharmacy. They said it would probably help your more than the stuff you mix in your tea.”

I thought that would spark a reaction, regardless of it being  good or bad . But nothing  happens  and I’m forced to pick up the conversation again. I need to go in for a home run.

“Kate, you’ve been really tired lately. Like, super tired. I’m getting a little worried and the others are asking about you as well. _David_ was asking if you were okay.  I don’t know if there’s something else going on but I’m here for you, either way. I’m always here for you.”

“I know.”

“Then… could you open the door? It feels weird talking to a big piece of wood.”

The pause this time is much smaller than before, though no less unsure of itself. “If I unlock the door, could you wait a bit before coming in?”

A little strange, but, “Sure. No problem.”

There’s a little click behind the wood and, true to my word, I let the door be. I’m not exactly sure what I’m waiting for but after around a minute of nothing I eventually hear Kate’s voice from further into her room.

“You can come in now.”

I’m not quite sure what I expected to see in Kate’s room, much like everything else, but once I’m inside, the first thing I notice is that it’s… dim. The curtains are drawn shut and her furniture isn’t in quite the right place that Kate would usually keep it. Her bed was made, but there were creases and the quilt wasn’t completely over the mattress. Clothes were on the floor, which is something I don’t think I’ve seen from Kate before.

Kate herself is on her bed, legs over the edges and sat on her hands. The only movement for a moment is the slight twitch in her wings as they sit slack on her back. Her spiked tail is flat on the mattress.

All in all, it’s not quite the horrid display  that could have been . A little mess, but that’s it.

“Uh, hey,” I say again. I flick the switch next to her door. She winces at the light. “What was all that about?”

It’s then that I take notice of what Kate is actually wearing. She’s in the white, cotton  robe  she uses when going to and from the showers.  The super fluffy one.  Her legs are mostly covered beneath the fabric, but what little I can see is uncovered. She isn’t even wearing socks.

“I-” Kate begins, though not before the words tumble out of her mouth and dissolve into nothing. Her hands come out from beneath her and bunch into the fabrics of her gown. There’s another deep, shaking breath. Like she’s holding onto something. “What did you get me from the pharmacy?”

“So… yeah, I got you some semen.”

That does get a reaction. Her breath hitches and I can see the rouge spreading deep beneath her cheeks just before she regains her composure. She closes her eyes and takes in another deep breath. Then she lets it out, sighing with what I can only describe as defeat.

“I was talking the one of the pharmacists,” I add. “She was saying you shouldn’t be living off the powdered stuff. She said that you probably aren’t getting most of things you need.”

H er  grim  composure falls further into something closer to guilt. Now that I think on it, if the woman at the pharmacy had been talking to Kate I’m not sure how she would have taken it. My few words seem to have hit something far more sensitive than I had assumed it to be.

“I know. I know, I’ve just… I’ve been putting it off.”

“Is it because your religion?”

She only nods. “Mother got me on the powder early on, like I was meant to. But when I was old enough to move onto the real thing I just… couldn’t. My family didn’t complain when I told them. So I just kept on doing what I was doing.”

I know her family is okay with her. It was one of the first things I was curious about when I met her; a Christian succubus isn’t exactly the most common thing in the world. I had wrongfully assumed there would be some dark backstory hidden in there somewhere. A sordid tale of her being locked up and secluded from the rest of her family. 

But I never got one. Her family loves her and she loves them. There isn’t any abuse or secret rituals behinds closed doors.

At the same time, it doesn’t sound like they exactly pushed her to accept who she was. They raised her the same as her sisters. That sounds great at first glance but when you get into specifics things start to break down a little.

You don’t raise a vampire without blood.

You don’t raise a mandrake without the soil and sun.

Succubi aren’t much different. Sort of. Things only really get serious for them once they hit puberty so it isn’t like you need to be  _super_ careful with the ir diet.  I guess the supplements just have added health benefits when they are younger.

“They didn’t suggest getting some meds?”

“My Dad did, once or twice,” Kate admits. “He got a little worried sometimes. Especially when my wings didn’t grow out during puberty. But I don’t think he wanted to push me.”

“Into… drinking semen?”

“Into doing things that I didn’t want to.”

I guess it just annoys me that, while they say that, it was them who raised her to think that way. I’m not even sure it was  anything close to  malicious. Just… miscommunication and flawed intentions.

Talk about blessed with suck; she has wings and a tail but can’t really use much of her abilities without having sex. Or drinking semen…

“Do you want to talk about it?”

We have done before, but this seems different. This seems more like a thing she needs to accept.

“No, it’s fine.” There’s that defeat again. It seems she’s been thinking on this for a while. “I’m not sure talking will change the fact that I need to drink it. I _have_ noticed that I’ve been falling aslee p in class.” I would hope so. “I thought I just wasn’t feeling too good. I mean, it can happen. I suppose I knew I would have to get real semen eventually. It just never seemed like a good time.”

“Couldn’t you have bought some?” I mean, she buys the powder every month.

“I kept meaning to. Really, I did. It just seemed easy to stay the way I am. I said I’d change when I came to Blackwell, but I didn’t. Then I messed up enough when I went to the Vortex club; I don’t want to do anything more than that just because I changed my diet.”

I guess I can see where she’s coming from: if she went on a serial kissing spree when someone sneaks her a few drops of Lustra at a club, then what could she accomplish when she’s jacked up on  the real deal ? It’s practically a steroid and recreational combined for succubi. As well as something close to a staple food group.

Semen is weird.

It’s no wonder they became one of the more common demons on the planet; go out to any Ye Olde Nightclub and you’re guaranteed to either go home with something you need or get enough energy to find someone who will  give it to you.

Spiritual energy from physical affection and required nutrition from love juice. Sounds like a fun time until you need to set it to a schedule.

“Do you really think you’ll start humping people just because you do the switch?”

“It’s more the physical need, Max.” Her hands clench tighter at her gown. Something… deep and sultry escapes her throat. A little more of her legs show than I think she would have preferred. “Feeding fills you up but I just want to _touch_ people. That never goes away.  Ever. It’s an itch I can’t scratch and feeding just makes it _so much worse._ It isn’t that I’ll start ‘humping people’, it’s that I’ll feel the _need_ to do it. ”

So hungry and perpetually tired, or healthy and perpetually horny? Not exactly ideal for Kate.

While it would be great to make a dirty joke about scratching that particular itch, I don’t suppose now is the right time for that.

Wait.

“Is that why you’ve been going to your room a lot? To get away from people?”

She nods again. “It can be fine but the hungrier I get, the worse I feel.  I want to touch and feel and  _squeeze_ .  Everyone looks so good…” Her voice falls into a lull as she stares into nothingness. Then she looks to me. “ _You_ look good.”

Now it’s my face going red. But Kate seems to realize what she’ s said and it’s right back on her face  again.

“Ugh, I’m sorry.”

“No!” I shout, maybe just a little too quickly. “No, I mean, it’s okay. Really.” I think back on what Susan was saying. About what Kate actually needs in her diet. Hugs and semen. “And… if you want, I could let you touch me?”

She shifts on the bed. I can’t tell if it’s through awkwardness or… something else.

“You don’t need to do that, Max.”

“But it would be good if I did, right?”

She doesn’t answer. At least, not directly. Her eyes follow my neckline and sink down my arms, flowing  down my jeans and  to the very tips of my hooves. Her gaze is slow and careful,  as if she needs to know where everything is.

I add, “I was told that even holding hands would be good for you. Or hugs! I can do hugs.”

Her eyes flick back up to my own. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” I sit down on the bed next to her, just to prove it.

“B-because I don’t want to make you feel _dirty_ or uncomfortable or-”

“Still saying yes, Kate,” I emphasize, reaching over to take hold of her hand. Our skin makes subtle contact and she tenses, growing completely still. I squeeze her fingers. “I’m not talking about doing the deed or anything. I’m just going to be here for what you need. What am I going to use my energy for anyway?”

“There won’t be any deeds.”

“I know.” It would be a little hypocritical for her to be head of the _abstinence_ club if that were not the case.

“I can live comfortably without it. There are other succubi who do.”

“But you need _something_. I’m here for that something.”

Her breathing is deep. Her nostrils are flaring and her hand returns my own grip. Kate closes her eyes and squeezes my fingers.  Even in that moment, I feel my hands getting loose, growing tired. I feel her taking my energy.

Or am I giving it? I’m not sure how ti tell the difference.

“Give me the bottle.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

I let go of her hand and pull the bottle out of my hoodie. I snap off the safety cap and, if only to stop her from stalling for even more time, I  completely  open it. A sparkling puff of smoke swims into the open air as the pressure is released from the bottle, forming something close to a  purple heart before it dissipates completely.

Inside the bottle is about what I expected. 

It’s a bottle. With  pearly white goop inside. 

But... there’s an aura to it; a feeling that is usually reserved for fantasies and nights spent under the covers with someone you find really attractive.  Even though it’ s technically just a liquid,  it entices a response from my very being that  _this_ is something I want inside me.

I don’t  _really_ want it inside me. First, it’s for Kate. Second, semen isn’t usually my jam. Usually. Literal or otherwise. But looking at it still instills me with a deep want to just down it and get on with my day.

If this is how medically enchanted semen makes  me feel then I really sympathize with Kate; I would not enjoy this  sort  feeling every minute of every day whenever I look at someone I find remotely attractive.

Well, I guess it isn’t quite like that. Incubi will be the ones that benefit from getting with  the  girls. But that want, that desire; that’s still a force I could not deal with.

I can also see why this stuff would help a succubus that isn’t too into the sexy times. One look at this and your body  _reacts_ to it. Half the job is done for you. 

All you need to do is swallow and get on with the rest of your day.

I turn to Kate and the first thing I notice is her eyes. She’s been staring along with me, into this little pot of goo and her pupils have dilated. And when I say dilated, I don’t mean ‘they just got a little bigger’. They get a  _fuck-ton_ bigger.

The white of her eyes has been absolutely devoured by her pupils. Her eyes are endless and black and sparkling with something beyond anything my body can produce. They are grace and beauty and  _sin_ and  I see everything in them that I could ever want in a woman.  I see everyone I have ever wanted to fuck and they are nothing compared to Kate.

… Wait, _what?_

“Y-you ready?” I ask, my own breathing hitched. I’ve never looked into the eyes of a succubus before. At least, not when they’re randy.

Because I would fucking remember something that attractive. Sweet Lord of Time. Is this how  succubi get partners? They just see someone they like and their eyes-

I need to stay on topic.

Kate. This is about  _Kate._

Not me.

Kate.

And her  _really_ sexy eyes.

She closes them before answering, seemingly calming her own wayward thoughts. She sits back up straight  as her hands rest easily on her lap.

“Yes. I’m ready.”

I look over the dosage on the back to ensure that nothing extra gets in the way. There are measurements for an appropriate do s e that Kate should take, mostly detailing several ratios of the bottle against how long it has been since the last major feed.

Needless to say, Kate is due about two or three of these bottles if the instructions are anything to go by.

I hand her the bottle.

“Down the hatch.”

“A-all of it?”

“Apparently. The whole bottle is for when you’re up to forty-five consecutive days without a feed. You’ve kinda gone over that.” Just a smidge.

“Yeah...”

Rather than going forward, Kate  continues to stare at it like some  sort of oddity, an object so alien that it is taking her a while to comprehend what it actually is . In a way, I suppose  that’s kind of accurate .  There isn’t disgust, or rejection. Just curiosity. 

I reach for her hand again.

Kate shivers with my touch but does not pull away.

“I’m here, okay? You’ll be fine.”

She shakily nods.

She downs the bottle.

Well, she tries. As is in line with most medicines served within little glass bottles, it is not a liquid that pours easy. It is viscous and does well to take its time. Seconds pass by before it even reaches Kate’s lips. In preparation, she winces…

The goop inside is suddenly gone. Pulled from the entire bottle so quickly that I’m honestly not quite sure what happened. I hear a very distinct swallow and without so much as a whisper of movement, the bottle falls from her hand onto the floor.

“… Kate?”

Her eyes are so wide. I can see so deeply into her that I would more quickly believe she was a statue  carved from solid onyx and coated in paint before I ever thought she was someone as fleshy as I am . Like her eyes have been polished to reveal something impossibly brilliant and beautiful beneath  that spread all through her very being. .

_Those fucking eyes, man…_

She’s holding her hand on to mine very,  _very_ tightly. Her fingers are spread, pushing themselves over as much skin as they can physically manage.

“Hey,” I say, pulling her around to face me. Her breathing is steady, yet far deeper than it was moments ago. “Kate, you okay there?”

Rather than answer my question, she instead says, “Hey, Max.”

Her other hand has  joined in on the game . Her fingers continue to drift across my skin, several easing up my wrist s and beyond.

“You feeling okay?” I ask again.

“Yes. Very.”

“You’re very okay?”

“I am _very_ okay.”

Snaking up my arms,  her fingers pass my wrists and melt over the flesh of my forearms. I can feel the shift of every single little hair as she moves  over me . I eye the progress of her hands for a moment before looking back to her. Kate isn’t smiling, nor does she seem sad. If anything, her expression is  divorced from the current situation entirely .

Her lips are parted over so slightly. “Max?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I want you.”

Oh.

_Oh my god._

“I’m scared,” she quickly adds, her hands still wandering. “You smell good, Max. You smell _so_ good.”

’Scared’ was more than enough to pull the wind back into me. We’re not here for me.

Kate. I am here for Kate.

I pull my arms away from her. Her fingers move with me, reaching for as long as they can to get any amount of warmth before they fall into Kate’s lap once more. I put my hands on her shoulders. When I look into her eyes again, I still see it. That glamour that makes me want to fall straight in.

But the pricks of tears sitting at the edge make me think twice. 

I squeeze and smile. “Hey, I thought we agreed to no funny business.”

“My brain’s wired for funny business.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been doing great so far, right? Most succubi give in _way_ before eighteen.”

As comfortable as she seems with my hands on her shoulders, her own  hands find me again. They move straight for my biceps, squeezing and kneading as they shift and explore. One finds its way to my own shoulder as the other heads towards my stomach. 

A wayward thumb drifts along the wire of my bra. No force is really applied. It could have been an accident, in all honesty.  I t was that fleeting a touch. Kate shivers for the briefest of moments before the hand continues on towards my  hips .

Then to my back.

Back to my arms.

Kate cups my cheek and leans in, her nose inches from my own. Part of me thinks she going to kiss-

Her lips touch my forehead, leaving a long kiss against my skin. Then she goes to my cheek, holding there for longer.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“N-no, it’s fine! I’m cool. Nothing to worry about here.”

Is Kate’s room warm? Because it feels  _really fucking warm._

God, her voice. It shifts through me, vibrating through me in the most perfect way. Not unlike Victoria when she sings.

I mean, Victoria is a siren, so it’s a little different. Talking the right way is basically her whole thing. But even compared to a siren, I’m not sure I’ve felt anything this good against my skin. Just… the sound of it.  The  _feeling._

“You’re getting flustered.”

Yes! I know that!

“J-just a little.”

This is really fucking hard! Everything smells so good.

Is this how Kate feels around people when she’ s had a feed ? Because sweet Jesus I could not deal with this. I could not get through my day when everyone is just pressing every single one of my buttons in all the best ways possible.

I get sore hooves. That’s my deal. Nothing else, just a few visit s to a beautician every six months to get my hooves cut down.

I would not swap it for sexy problems.

“I can stop.”

Part of me really doesn’t want her to.  I want to sit in this, bask in it. I want to  _savor_ this. But this isn’t about me. 

Even if this keeps going, there are better reasons for it than my own desire.

“Are you full?”

“… No.”

“Then you’re okay.”

“I want to be closer.”

I’m not sure how much closer you can get, Kate. You’re right in front of me, smooshing my cheeks and stroking just about everything I have that can be stroked. 

Well… not everything

But I don’t say that.  I just about manage an,  “O-okay.”

Kate shifts on her bed, moving onto her knees as she shifts towards me. I’m feeling so many things that I’m not sure what I’m doing or where it’s going. But she gets closer. She moves in to hug me. Her arms reach around my neck and her head nestles next to mine. The contact is tight, but not uncomfortable. She’s holding onto me.

It’s when her legs wrap around my waist and she falls into my lap that I start to really feel warm. The heat from her body is staggering. I’m hot, I’m sweating. I feel itchy and all I want  is to be free from the stupid bits of fabric that are making me feel this way.  My clothes feel like a burden. They are heavy and so unnecessary.

This isn’t fair. 

I’m turned on and want to be naked and this isn’t fair.

Kate whispers into my ear, “Stay calm. You’re okay.”

Oh, I know. I’m more than good. “I’m very okay.”

“I’m not gong to do anything.”

I don’t doubt it. From the bottom of my heart, I have no doubts that Kate would never do anything to make me truly uncomfortable. 

I tell her as much as she continues to wander behind my back. Nothing below the waist, no ne of the fur beneath my jeans . No tail. But her hands ride up the back of my shirt, soothing and petting. The itchiness fades with it, my body seemingly pleased with so much as the touch of a succubus to keep it at bay.

Heavy breaths hit my neck as Kate just lays there, hugging my entire body. Her lips  knead at my skin but there is no effort for a kiss. 

She moves in as if one is coming then pulls herself away,  breathing deeply and being content with it.

Her hands are in my hair.

Her fingers scratch at the skin beneath my bra.

Her palms push the skin at my shoulder blades.

Everything is everywhere and all sense of which is happening in what order escapes me. The world is haz y , unimportant. Kate pulls herself into me further, squeezing us together. That gives me enough pause to realize something else.

I can feel her breasts against my chest, uncovered and smooth against the horribly rough fabric of my pointless clothes. The dressing gown has come apart, opening up more of her.

I cannot see anything; we are too close. Anything worth seeing is so pushed up against my body that seeing has become unimportant compared to the  sheer feeling of her being there.

“You’re naked.”

Smooth.

That g ives Kate slight pause. Out of everything that has happened in the last… however many minutes,  that brings her back in line what I expected from Kate . “I’m s-sorry. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t sit still. I was so hot.”

_Yeah you are!_

“I’m not complaining.” I try to laugh but it almost escapes my lips as something else. I decide to keep both back for as long as possible. “Were you naked before I came in?”

“Yes,” she whispers. “I couldn’t get dressed. I couldn’t move. If I did, I was scared I’d...”

Scratch that itch.

Jesus H. Christ, she is making this super hard on herself. No sex, no masturbation. No relief, every single day for… however long she has been in her prime.

“I was scared to let you in,” she continues. 

“Because you were naked?”

“Because I was scared of opening the door.”

So much touching.

Kneading . Heat. 

Wetness,  _burning._ A coiling heat spread s up through my stomach.

“I wouldn’t do anything,” I say.

“I might have,” she utters, so quietly. Her hands are slick with sweat, tugging gently at the roots of my hair. Her lips are so close to my ears. “I was waiting. I was naked and crouching and waiting. I could smell you.”

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“You wouldn’t have made it to my bed.”

In any other context, those words would have taken me. I would be putty. Cheap, dollar store putty. You could be the supplier of whatever love juice you want and I would just let you do your work because I have never felt this  turned-on  in my entire life.

“I would have fucked you.”

But this is Kate.

There is an edge to what she says. Not of sexuality, or raw seduction. But… fear. Maybe sadness. I don’t have the concentration to tell exactly which it is.

It is one of them though. Or something like them. And that is  more than  enough.

“You’re okay,” I say gently. “It’s going to be okay” I bring my own hand to stroke her hair, lacing my fingers through. “You’re in control. I’m in control. We got this.”

The huskiness in her throat finally betrays her and gives way to a whimper. “I-I would have fucked you, Max.”

“No. No Kate, you wouldn’t have.”

“On the floor. In the doorway, for e-everyone to see. Like an animal. A disgusting, _degenerate_ animal.”

Her fingers stop being playful. Her fist grows tight, pulling my hair a final time and whilst the previous motions had drawn  a pleasurable pain , this brings  something sharp. Then she holds, shivering against me. The brief hurting has ceased and all that is left is her frustration. Each subtle shake of her body rolls through me , cutting into me more than pulled hair ever could.

“You really think that?” I ask.

She doesn’t answer. Not this time.

“I don’t think you would have.”

“You don’t know what it’s like.”

“I know you.”

I draw her back into a tight embrace. A simple hug, with one arm around her back and the other settled in her hair. Still stroking.

“I know you super well. And I know you wouldn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want.” 

I know that because it’s Kate.

Nothing bad is going to happen with Kate here. Not now, not under a doorway. Not in her bed. Because  even if there is some  dark , alternate universe  where Kate has full control of her powers and I am stuck with her, in her bed and utterly vulnerable, she would not hurt me. It would destroy her for every second that came during and after.

But we’re not in that  other  universe. We’re in this one.

“You’re good Kate. I trust you.”

We stay like this, for a while. Close together, unmoving. Our hands resting comfortably on each other as the heat in my abdomen continued to glow.

It whispers to me, teasing. Wishing to be taken care of. _Begging_ to be blazing and powerful.

“Are you full?” I ask again.

“Maybe,” she says, unsure. “I’m not hungry any more.”

I pull my arms back and Kate is quick to pull her entire body away. Her robe is  swiftly closed and the cotton sash tied tight and knotted for good measure. The unease with herself is gone, as is the slight shiver she gave with every shift of the fabric against her skin. Her fingers hold tight to her sides, not out of desperation but a desire huddle into herself.

The sheer blackness within her eyes still remains, yet it is tired. Where I could once have imagined stars and whole galaxies, I see clouds and a dying storm. Something powerful, but settled. Finished.

S atisfied.

I’m not quite so back to normal. I steady my breathing and make a mental note to change several articles of clothing when I get back into the safety of my room. Along with a very cold, very hands-free shower.

I’m not s atisfied , but I’ll be fine. 

My dreams might be a tad impure until the day I die but I shall be fine.

“How do you feel now?”

“A little sick,” Kate replies, slowly. “Like… I’m not even sure what it’s like. With myself, maybe. Or like I’ve eaten too much cake.”

“But not tired.”

“Not tired,” she replies. “But… not awake. Just a little sleepy.”

“Have you been sleeping properly?”

“No. Too itchy.”

“Are you still itchy?”

Kate smiles. “No. Not itchy. Just sleepy.”

I’m not too different. My eyelids are heavier. My limbs are too big and every part of me feels like it’s done just a little bit too much for today. 

A nap.

I need a nap.

Kate struggles to hold back a yawn. Her wings stretch out wide along with her arms, folding back against the outside of her gown as she slumps forward.  She might be full, even satisfied, but the nights of little sleep have caught up with her.

All previous needs and desires  in me  settle. Reserves are empty and I don’t have the energy to take care of anything else. Or care about anything else. It then occurs to me that Kate has sucked me dry. Spiritually.

Still wrapped up tight, Kate nudges towards me, leaning her heavy head onto my shoulder. I’m not sure if she pushed me down or if I began to move on my own but I’m easing myself into her bed, aiming very much for my head to be on her pillow.

I feel something sharp stroke against the inside of my thigh. Kate’s tail is drifting, the sharpened tip leaning into my  jeans before  she  leans back to pull it away. Kate  moves in close, but  content enough with her head in my shoulder and her fingers interlocking with mine.

“That was an accident.”

“I know.” Wait. “The whole thing or the tail thing?”

“The tail thing.”

“It’s okay.”

“I need to get used to… all of this. Doing things. I _want_ to  get used to it.”

“Okay.”

“With you.” Her tail flicks at my leg once again. Kate pulls it back. “If… that’s okay?”

“Very.”

“Very okay?”

I nod and close my eyes,  kissing her forehead in the same way she did to me. “ Very okay.”


End file.
